


To find something

by summertears



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Seasons, he's in love can you tell, just renga being them, langa's pov, renga, sk8 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertears/pseuds/summertears
Summary: Langa finds something. Not just about skating, about overcoming memories and living beautifully. And it makes all the difference when it comes to Reki.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	To find something

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if you haven't watched the 9 episodes, this may contain spoilers. If you have, let's sit and talk about how ep9 ruined our Sunday, if not our hearts as well. A bit of fluffy angst for renga.

**I FOUND SOMETHING**. **TIME** passes slowly for some, quickly for others. The flowers will always have their time. We just got to wait for them.

You had your yellow hoodie on, eyes as bright as the moon we were staring that day. You were teaching me how to balance, how to feel your own body. I was afraid.

“Langa, you can do it.” You had your phone on your hands, a wide smile as I fell, again. “You know, spring is a great season. I still wanna go to the main avenue with you, when all the flowers bloom. There’s something magic in them, gotta show you how pretty they are! This will be a prize.”

You didn’t see, but I smiled.

I found something in your way of talking. The summer is very warm here and you said that we were going to the beach someday.

“Do you wanna eat something? I heard there’s a new shop nearby,” your eyes shone. As we walked, you told me about how cold the water was and how stupid you were, once, when you tried to skate on the sand. Your words were golden with affection. You loved skating and I could feel that.

It was ice cream. After you ordered and gave your first try, you had your lips covered with blue ice. You smiled. “Want a taste?”

“I…”

“You can have it,” you exchanged our ice creams. “But I want some of yours too!” And I never felt so warm inside.

I found something in the way you do things you love. Autumn is a season about resilience.

You had all your things on the table, your eyes fixed in every part of my skateboard. You _fixed_ it for me. Once more. And I hoped it’d be always like that.

“Do you need anything?” I asked. You lifted your head and gave me a smile.

“I kinda like doing this. But,” you paused as the tools laid on the table. “Do you want to try?”

“Yeah.”

I _fell._ But you taught me how to get up. You said metaphorical and complicated things about resisting, about waiting. Because everything passes, and the flowers will bloom again.

That day, our hands touched. And my heart couldn’t have been so loud since then.

I found something in you. The whiteness of winter is truly stunning. It brings back memories.

Everything was about skating. Running in the rain, skipping gym classes, waking up early. Every time I saw you, I felt like everything was worth if you were here. We laughed, smashed our bodies on a few obstacles, we were happy. The proud light in your eyes was my guidance. _You_ were my reason. I found something in you that made me keep going, after everything.

Winter may be beautiful, but it’s still cold.

After that day when I had a beef with Adam, you weren’t the same. Your eyes darkened, we didn’t run in the rain anymore, didn’t skip gym classes or wake up early. You were away.

I didn’t want things to go that way to realise that I also found something. But inside me this time.

I still search for you, as I’d search for a reason. Because I found something in you that makes my heart race. And I want to be alive _with you._


End file.
